His Legacy Continues: He's Back
by Shikyo Lyfe
Summary: ...it was an older version of Naruto and a really pretty girl...Jiraiya had fainted and was laying on the ground twitching and mumbling something about a dead Nanashi...or was it dead Kakashi? Wait! It's Arashi...Who's Arashi? R&R!


Shikyo: Hello people! I decided to take a crack at a fanfic and here's what my messed up brain thought of.

Lyfe: Ignore her. I'm her muse Lyfe. It's funny since our names are the opposite of each other's.

Shikyo: Enjoy!

* * *

White. Everything was white. Everything was a barren white wasteland. There was only one thing that had color…or rather one being. Lying down was a blonde-haired, orange and black wearing man, with rips all over his clothes. His eyes opened up immediately to reveal sapphire blue. He slowly got up and looked around and saw everything was blank.

"Hmm. I'm dead. This place obviously isn't Heaven…not Hell either. So where am I," He started to walk, but then he realized he'd be going nowhere since he had no idea as to where he is and the fact that it was all white. He sat down on the ground, or what's supposed to be the ground, and thought to himself where in the seven levels of Hell he could be.

"Heh. I'm so bad ass! Of course! Heaven didn't want me and Hell was afraid I'd take over," That was the conclusion the blonde man had come to. After a few seconds of silence the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so BORED! Soon all this white is going to drive me INSANE!!" He yelled as he stood up, again. He then started to laugh. If the Shinigami was watching he'd think the man was insane and wonder why he brought this man with him into the realm of the dead. "Ha! Take this, Shinigami! I'll show you I can entertain myself!"

"MEIMU NO JUTSU!" His voice echoed in the wide space. Suddenly the white below him turned green and the white above him turned blue. The colors began to take shape; the green molded into wavy grass and the blue turned into a clear sky as a shining yellow orb appeared in the center. "This is like way better than Fugaku's stupid restoration jutsu! Take that, stupid Uchiha! My Illusion jutsu is way be-" Suddenly realizing he looks like an idiot ranting and raving about his rival from the Uchiha clan, he sat down and laid back.

"I wonder how Naruto is…"

* * *

**In the Realm of the Living**

Naruto was on the ground, clearly worn out. He panted heavily and felt like rolling over and sleeping. Just as he was about to do the fore mentioned action, he felt and saw a shadow loom over him.

"Naruto! You'll never get the summoning if you don't get up and work harder," Naruto glared at the white-haired man. Jiraiya picked him up by the back of his jumpsuit (A/N: Is that what it's called?). "Now, are you going to waste my time or are you going to do it again?"

"Ah! Ero-Sennin! Don't go! I'll do it! Just wait," Naruto stood on his own and brought out the scroll. He bit his thumb and placed it on the scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There wasn't a white puff of smoke, in fact it was yellow. This was really odd. Puffs of smoke aren't supposed to be yellow! It says so right here in the basic Ninja Book of Summonings for Dummies.

What came out of the odd smoke was something totally unexpected. It was an older version of Naruto and a really pretty girl. Well, that's what Naruto thought. Jiraiya had fainted and was laying on the ground; twitching and mumbling something about a dead Kakashi or was it Nanashi? Wait…no, it was Arashi! A dead Arashi!

…Wait, who's Arashi?

* * *

**With Unnamed Blonde Man**

He was sitting on a stool in a familiar food stand. _'Ramen! Still good even though it's an illusion! Ah…the joys of ramen!'_

As he finished up his 32nd bowl of ramen, he sat back…well tried to, only to find there was no back to the stool he was on. So…he fell over. It was graceful, yet sloppy at the same time. Like a swan in a tornado. Yep, really graceful.

He was about to stay in his upright position and fall asleep when he felt something tugging at him. He got up and looked for what was doing that but couldn't find it. He turned around to see a…young girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black robe.

"Eh. Who are you?" Was the smart question that came from his mouth.

"Wh-What did you do to my lovely barren wasteland?! Yo-You trashed it!" The young girl teared up then looked down.

Unnamed Blonde Man walked over to the girl slightly unnerved that she had yelled at him the started to cry. What he didn't notice was the Death Glare on her face.

"Ano…I'm sorry?"

He immediately backed away when the girl snapped her head up to look at him. _I thought she had brown eyes! Now they're red._

"I've had it with you, Arashi! First, you seal my poor kitty into your son and now you trash my wasteland?!?! I don't want you here! Get Out!" Her eyes glowed a dangerous shade of ruby red and she grew at least a head taller, though she still came up to his mid-chest.

Arashi still wasn't scared, though he was now fully unnerved that she had grown at least a foot. "Do you mean to tell me that The Kyuubi is your 'poor kitty'?! Why the hell did you let it loose in the first place?! He killed me and almost MY ENTIRE VILLAGE!!" Instantly, the girl backed down and looked at the enraged man skeptically.

"Yes, he's my kitsune, but I didn't let him out," she then gained a rather dreamy look on her face. "This really sexy-snake-man, Orochimaru, summoned him while I was giving Kyuubi a bath. Poor kitty was mad probably scared because you tried to hurt him!" Arashi's face looked like he had sucked a lemon. _Orochimaru…sexy…in the same sentence should be forbidden! What the HELL is she on?!_

"Hurt him? Hurt him?! YOUR FUCKING DERANGED **CAT** HAD SAT ON HALF MY FUCKING **VILLAGE!! And you're telling me, he was scared? That demon was laughing demonically as he ate the villagers."** Arashi's voice had gone down to a deathly whisper, but still the girl was not affected.

"Yeah? Well, I don't care what he did! You could have put up posters saying 'Have you lost your cat?' That could have helped me find him and he wouldn't have sat on your stupid village! By the way, he's not a cat…he's a kitsune. I call him kitty for short. Wait, village? What are you? Some kind of Indian?" (A/N: No offense to Indian people because I, myself, am of Indian blood.)

"I'm Arashi Kazama-Uzumaki, Yondaime of Konohagakure. Konoha's Yellow Flash. Just who are you, anyway? And how old are you? You don't look like you're more than 12," Arashi's quick temper died down as he realized who it was to blame for the 'poor kitty's' attacks. _Orochimaru, when you die…I'm going to give you Hell._

"I'm actually older than I look. Like 5000 years older. My name's Shikyo Maxwell. When I tell you the next part, promise not to laugh," A nod from Arashi prompted her to go on, though he was wondering why someone would name there child death…and wait she's 5000 plus years old?! "I'm also known as the Shinigami! You know the Reaper of Death or the Death god….though I prefer goddess because I'm a girl! Aren't you happy to meet your maker?!"

Arashi just about fell over from what she said. But he didn't. He kept his cool like he always did. _So here I am face to face with the Death goddess. _

"So, what do you want? Kyo-chan," Arashi added the suffix just to see if Shikyo would get angry, but was disappointed when she grinned back up at him.

"You know what, Arashi? I'm bored. And since I'm your superior, you must provide me with entertainment," Just as she finished saying that she pulled a traditional black scythe out of no where. Arashi was about to ask her what that was supposed to mean, but the both of them had disappeared in a flash of yellow smoke.

* * *

**With Naruto and the 'dead' Jiraiya**

Naruto stared at the taller man wondering just who in the world he was. Arashi stared down at Naruto and Shikyo was off to the side laughing maniacally. Yay, it's a stare fest. How boring!

"Who are you?!" Smooth move Naruto…yeah, real smooth.

"Yondaime Arashi. Kazama-Uzumaki Arashi. You?" Arashi suddenly felt doom tickle him in the gut. He instantly looked to the side and saw Shikyo was laughing even harder. _Something tells me saying my name is going to give me grief._

He was right because Naruto's face darkened and his once blue eyes went…red?! The smaller blonde's face became sharper and he grew fangs; he literally had chakra radiating off of him.

"**Yondaime. So we meet again. What business do you have with my host and I? I though death was permanent…?"** That wasn't the loud yet familiar voice he heard from the boy earlier. This one was demonic and inhumane. _…Just like the Kyuubi?!_

"Kyuubi?! Then that must mean that you're…!" Arashi was about to explode from the shock when it hit him like a thousand kunais.

Naruto's eyes changed color again, from red to blue, but finally it settled on the most perfect shade of Violet. It was so perfect, it was scary. He crossed his arms in the city-style-suave position. He threw a hateful smirk up at the Yondaime.

"_**Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. The one and only container of the Kyuubi."**_Naruto's eyes flickered with hate and the unbridled sadness combined with loneliness he had felt for 13 years; it made Arashi flinch back in shock at how intimidating the boy could be.

"_**Nice to meet you…daddy."**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Inside Shikyo's mind

I love drama! This is like Drama Zone with huge flashing neon lights! Maybe I shouldn't have done this….Nah! The Shinigami doesn't feel remorse! Heh. I don't feel remorse!

Hey, Naruto looks really H-O-Double T, HOTT!!!

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Inside Jiraiya's mind

ICHA ICHA PARIDISE GALORE!!!

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

Shikyo: I like how this is turning out…so much drama. I hope you'll learn to love Shikyo. She's probably staying for the rest of story. 

**_Japanese Dictionary_**

Shikyo – Death

Shinigami- Death God

Yondaime- 4th

Kitsune – spirit fox.

Meimu- illusion

Anything else I forget to mention? If so, look for a dictionary! Ja ne!


End file.
